the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 September 2018
23:52-45 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:53-24 Hey Jimmie Whales here with the power of oxiclean 23:53-42 Okay Jimmie Harlington 23:55-26 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:06-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:07-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:13-56 Lets discuss Jimmie Whales 00:14-07 No 00:14-39 u 00:14-46 u no 00:20-06 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:20-45 Don't you wanna know how we keep startin' fires? 00:21-10 No 00:21-25 It's my desire. It's my desire. It's my desire. 00:21-33 Danger Danger! High Voltage! 00:21-35 I wanna talk about Johnny Johnny Yes Papa memes 00:21-37 OK. I'm done singing. 00:21-42 K 00:21-43 Dippy, Dippy, Dippy; poor young man 00:22-37 Anyway, hi, chaps. :) 00:23-39 Hey Dippy (Robin) 00:24-23 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:24-24 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:24-33 Finally, a male character as my profile pic. 00:24-42 Interesting 00:25-24 I wonder if I'll have a different icon that's not Red X on Discord. 00:27-45 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:27-53 wait, i heard johnny johnny yes papa memes somewhere in this chat 00:28-31 Yes 00:28-43 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:28-45 Hey Q (Robin) 00:32-19 True. 00:32-42 They could have worded it better though. 00:33-15 Such as: 00:33-15 "*The character's name could be a reference to the word "baka", which means "idiot" in Japanese." 00:33-15 But w/e. 00:34-37 w/e? 00:34-46 Means whatever! 00:34-47 Someone else was saying that yesterday 00:34-50 Ohh 00:35-08 At first I thought they meant with me or something 00:35-10 Interestin' 00:35-33 Fascinating. 00:35-39 Just reverted the edit 00:36-21 i thought it meant "With EarthlingnAkumi" but whatever works too, i suppose. 00:36-21 Good, good. 00:36-27 No! 00:36-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:36-39 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:36-43 Late hello Q! O/ 00:36-46 Hey Rick! o/ 00:36-56 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 00:37-04 hi 00:39-11 Now I'm heading out 00:39-12 \o 00:39-20 Is w/e something new? 00:39-25 Or has it been around for a while? 00:39-33 A while! 00:39-36 Farewell. 00:39-44 I've also heard it shortened to "whatevs" 00:39-51 True. 00:39-58 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:46-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:48-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:52-36 There is nothing to edit here. 00:53-07 Incorrect 00:53-08 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:53-31 Plenty to edit! 00:54-02 Then make one. 00:54-10 Sure 00:56-05 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:56-09 You just made an edit yourself, Jn5! 00:56-54 Easily edited, Jack! 00:57-16 I know. 00:58-53 wb Rick! o/ 01:05-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:05-37 Welcome, South Ferry. 01:05-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:08-28 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:08-30 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:12-48 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:13-31 sorry about leaving so suddenly, my computer nearly gave up on me rip 01:13-39 Welcome back, TG. 01:13-51 Welcome back, TG. 01:14-05 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:14-17 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:14-58 So Bob is stealing Akumi from Korra 01:15-11 Wtf? 01:15-59 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:16-14 TG, attack him. 01:16-24 And why must I attack him? 01:16-36 Look at what he said! 01:18-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:18-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:18-38 So tkf didn't mean fl99? 01:19-05 I do not see anything FL99 said. Please leave a message at the tone. 01:19-45 TG must be laggin'. 01:20-08 FalcoLombardi99: 01:20-08 So Bob is stealing Akumi from Korra 01:20-17 Again, wtf 01:20-21 I see, I see. 01:20-38 I said that cuz Bob called her TG. 01:20-42 well then, big attacc 01:20-58 Even if Hart called her TG, how is that "stealing her from me"?? 01:21-00 You're gonna lose >:) 01:21-09 @Akumi 01:21-46 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:22-03 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:22-04 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:22-06 It is almost my 1 year anniversary of being on fandom 01:22-16 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:22-20 Interesting 01:22-53 I see FL99 gave no answer! 01:23-12 It's obvious 01:23-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:23-27 As Akumi is your gf 01:23-29 And what is obvious? 01:23-33 What the fuck 01:23-42 What about huan? 01:24-12 Dw, Huan will know every bit of this! 01:24-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:25-25 And then they'll both attack me and lose? 01:25-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:26-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:26-45 This will not be forgotten! 01:26-45 You will feel the power of Korraii. :) 01:26-56 I'll defeat you both 01:27-06 As I'm the TD, True Devil 01:27-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:27-26 Yeah sure. 01:28-32 Never say this again, FL99. 01:28-32 For it makes things awkward! 01:37-39 Welp. 01:37-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:37-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:38-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:38-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:40-13 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:40-17 o/ 01:40-27 Welcome, Qstlijku. 01:40-57 Hey q (Robin) 01:41-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:41-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:41-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:45-11 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:45-13 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:46-32 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 01:46-49 The only canon TDL material is the novel 01:47-19 Nope 01:47-33 Everything else is non-canon spin offs 01:50-54 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:50-54 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 01:50-56 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 01:50-57 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 01:51-08 It is. 01:51-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-26 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:51-26 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:52-17 As well as The Demon's Light (RP) 01:52-23 Nope 01:52-28 It's nothing more than a fanfic! 01:52-31 The RP is canon 01:52-36 TDL RP is just a rip off of the original TDL novel 01:52-46 Yup 01:52-57 Where's the proof? 01:52-58 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/index.php?title=Xeren&diff=30592&oldid=30446 you guys are all wrong 01:53-14 this is our proof sir 01:53-26 this wiki has only stolen from an established author 01:53-39 Correct 01:53-43 True, Octopus Wizard 01:53-46 plaigirized their work and turned it into a depraved "role-playing game: 01:53-50 Just a rip off of the ONE TRUE CANON 01:54-01 @Freezy 6 cap maximum 01:54-06 They caught us on! 01:54-29 Bring the novel writer to chat now 01:54-41 JN5DGF, would you like to join the Cult of the One True Canon? 01:54-48 But would this fall under fair use? 01:54-56 Perhaps so 01:55-03 Then the RP is allowed. 01:55-07 Didn't Taiko write the novel and create the wiki? 01:55-12 Yup 01:55-18 Bring her to chat 01:55-20 One True Canon, indeed 01:56-06 Where would Jay and Sterling fit into the novel. 01:56-33 Like Sayuri ^^ 01:56-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:56-36 :P 01:56-46 Seems Downtown Freezy headed in. 01:57-57 and CCChatOverlord headed out 01:58-02 I'm heading out too 01:58-03 \o 01:59-01 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:03-08 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has been kicked by FalcoLombardi99 ~ 02:04-24 I'm a little confused. 02:04-42 What's this about stealing? 02:05-10 They know too much! 02:05-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:06-36 What about Sayuri? 02:06-56 Best girl in DDLC. 02:07-46 That's Sayori. 02:07-46 And Monika/Yuri/Natsukia is best girl. 02:08-17 I assume the topic now is weeb stuff? 02:08-32 DDLC is not weeb. 02:08-45 It was created by weebs, however 02:08-52 Incorrect. 02:09-39 Is obvious the creators were weebs; they would not make it in the anime style otherwise! 02:12-21 Feck you, Hartington, anime awesome. 02:13-03 >awesome 02:13-59 Grass is green, Jackninja 02:14-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:14-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:14-34 Oh ddlc? 02:14-42 Isn't that like the def of weeb? 02:14-55 Shut up, Jorra and go back to kissing your Aii body pillow! 02:14-58 You too, Ferry! 02:15-14 What the 02:15-18 Exposed 02:15-22 First off, 02:15-23 Never knew it was sh**ed, Ninja 02:15-27 tell me what is sh**ed? 02:15-36 iThe only one with a body pillow is Dippy. 02:16-06 Said what is sh**ed? 02:16-07 That's no secret. :P 02:16-15 And Ninja has a dakimakura? 02:16-20 What is it, Mr. Ferry? 02:16-26 iShared 02:16-41 And what is shared? 02:16-48 "You too, Ferry!" 02:16-50 Obv 02:17-00 Oh. 02:17-02 Wtf 02:17-18 I'm telling Aii about this. >:) 02:17-27 About what? 02:17-43 Your body pillow. 02:17-49 I don't have one. 02:17-53 So let's not. 02:17-59 >:) 02:19-08 $50 and I keep my mouth shut. 02:19-21 I see the mods are sharing their love on main. 02:19-27 http://prntscr.com/ktczwg 02:20-03 :) 02:20-22 Sophie X Pyro. I ship it! 02:20-37 South! 02:21-17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Co1RQ_0emI Say this to them. >:) 02:21-17 Ferry! 02:21-58 Hey Hart! o/ 02:22-11 Hey Bobby Hart! o/ 02:24-22 South ignores Jorra. 02:24-44 Because he knows what he did on CCC. 02:25-16 All I said was a regular statement. 02:25-20 Effects nobody 02:25-34 Sure. 02:25-47 My bae will be online soon. 02:26-22 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 02:26-40 Bring her in. 02:26-47 What did he say? :p 02:26-48 She's not here yet! 02:27-14 21:20:22 I was informed the mods.. No need 02:27-26 Ohhhhh. XD 02:27-36 South Ferry! 02:27-56 Sure. 02:28-13 You're a very naughty furry! 02:29-35 Actually, I just realised how wrong that sounds. :/ 02:30-02 Dippy. :/ 02:30-10 Jorra. :/ 02:30-16 Us. :/ 02:30-49 I decline. :/ 02:31-03 What! :/ 02:31-32 That proposal to wed. I decline it. :/ 02:31-46 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:31-47 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:31-56 ;/ 02:32-00 :/ 02:32-06 There was no proposal. 02:32-43 Then why say "Us. :/"? :/ 02:33-21 Huh 02:34-20 Us =/= marriage. 02:34-50 Then what did you mean? :/ 02:35-09 I simply meant the two of us. 02:35-13 :/ 02:35-20 What! :/ 02:35-51 Clear. 02:36-17 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:36-47 No, I will not go out with you. :/ 02:37-03 I never asked this! 02:37-14 Neither did I! :/ 02:39-33 Huh? 02:40-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:40-37 omg I'm crying so much you wont believe what just happened 02:40-38 Hi. 02:40-40 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 02:40-43 What happened? 02:40-43 What? 02:40-54 3 guesses of who just messaged me 02:41-02 Me? 02:41-03 Hm. 02:41-04 Idk. 02:41-08 Kanato 02:41-20 What! 02:41-25 Kanato! 02:41-28 Who is that? 02:41-31 Who 02:41-32 she made a new quotev 02:41-37 my friend from almost 2 years ago 02:41-42 everyone thought she killed herself 02:41-48 wb Mess! o/ 02:41-49 Oh my. 02:41-54 And somehow found your account with a different name/URL almost two years later? (therp) 02:42-16 well i did leave messages on her old account in case she made a new one 02:42-28 all she had to do was check her old posts 02:42-33 and she would've found my account 02:42-47 Ah. 02:42-52 Smart. 02:43-06 i cant believe it 02:43-13 And where was she this whole time? 02:43-14 i tested her 02:43-18 its her 02:43-20 well.... 02:43-24 Yeah, I met a friend I had since 2012 on Discord a couple of days ago after a long time of not speaking to each other (nothing happened; we just didn't talk). 02:43-46 apparently she did try to kill herself and she was in a mental hospital thats what she told me 02:43-52 Oh my. 02:44-24 We've come full circle. Time to close the book on W---. 02:45-09 i cant even believe it 02:45-20 Full circle. 02:46-12 https://freedomhouse.org/sites/default/files/KAL_fotp2017_cover_art_1000px_RGB_0.jpg Yeah, this is a full circle. 02:46-32 One day, TDL will come full circle. 02:46-45 One day, TDL will suppress freedom of the press? 02:47-00 already did 02:47-06 Nope. 02:47-06 We'll come full circle and it'll be time to close the book on TDL. 02:47-30 But the novel is still incomplete. 02:47-45 The novel is gone. 02:47-49 Bring her to chat, MoH. 02:47-53 Korra I'm also restarting Luke Fearless hes gonna get a rename so is the series 02:48-05 Fascinating. 02:48-06 and we have autocomfirm Korra 02:48-10 but 02:48-12 I'm aware. 02:48-13 i can ask 02:48-19 Clearly this was a meme, MoH. 02:48-20 I'm confused. 02:48-22 But sure. 02:48-25 Welcome, confused. 02:48-28 It's a meme but I'm still confused. 02:48-42 ? 02:49-37 Bring who on chat? Autocomfirm what? What is a Luke Fearless? What other series is getting a rename? What is Jorra aware of? Ask what? Why is Jorra a noob? 02:50-12 I demand an answer to all of the questions except for the last one but answer it if you wish. 02:51-12 Bring Kanato on and chat is autoconfirm and Luke Fearless is a book I've been writing for like 6 years and that book series its apart of is getting renamed and hes aware she cant join due to auto comfirm and ask her to come here and no hes not 02:51-34 Bring her friend on chat. TDL is autoconfirmed. Luke Fearless is a novel MoH was writing. The series is getting a rename. I'm aware of the auto-confirmed chat and MoH will ask Kanato to come to chat. 02:51-49 XD 02:52-10 Kanato is on Wikia? Oh. I see. What series? Oh. I see. Yes, he's a noob. 02:52-45 Luke Fearless was apart of a series i was writing named Children of the gods 02:52-52 Oh. 02:53-04 I'm still waiting. 02:53-09 for? 02:53-15 My bae. 02:53-17 Kanato is on Wikia? Oh. I see. Oh. Oh. I see. Yes, he's a noob. What is Jorra waiting for? 02:53-41 Shes not on wikia yet 02:54-11 Oh. Oh. I see. Oh. Oh. I see. Yes, he's a noob. What is Jorra waiting for? 02:54-25 How is the novel even gone? Another meme, huh? 02:54-26 I already said what I was waiting for. 02:54-42 Syde, why are you always several beats behind everyone? 02:54-53 Oh. Oh. I see. Oh. Oh. I see. Yes, he's a noob. I see it's Aiihuan. 02:54-58 All my questions are now answered. 02:55-01 Sure. 02:55-04 And where is FI? 02:55-08 Where is Khub? 02:55-09 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 02:55-12 I have questions of my own. 02:55-13 Hi. 02:55-16 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 02:55-21 IDK. IDK. 02:55-38 i low key may have slapped her 02:55-50 You're a wizard, Korra! 02:56-00 How? 02:56-09 https://movienowbox197189.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRogue12/I%27m_Bored Hehehe. 02:56-48 Ahem 02:56-51 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:56-52 I'm not sure to be honest. 02:56-57 I assume none of you 02:56-58 wb Falco! o/ 02:57-01 follow the Cult of 02:57-02 You must train at Hogworts 02:57-04 the One True Canon 02:57-11 Sure, DTF. 02:57-14 Freezy, silence, you religious nut! :P 02:57-24 A canon where a grown demon man weds a 13 year old. 02:57-29 *12 02:57-36 Wtf 02:57-40 Ah, a Demonic balloon boy perhaps 02:57-41 Legal in Nigeria, Philippines and Angola. 02:57-44 I'm not kidding. 02:57-53 True 02:58-05 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:58-29 I assume Xeren is Filipino? 02:58-36 Xeren is not filipino 02:58-37 No, he's Angolan. 02:58-39 In fact, 02:58-50 He fought in the civil war on the side of UNITA. 02:58-56 Xeren, the god of Euclid, is far above politics 02:58-59 Aka the losing side. 02:59-19 Even monarchy is beneath him.After all, what use would succession be to an unkillable god? 02:59-34 I just hope Xeren makes Euclid great again 02:59-45 Nope 02:59-46 He's the last person to do just that. 02:59-47 He will build a wall and make Donald Trump pay for it. 02:59-57 ^ 03:00-02 Making Euclid great again is the personal goal of one Doctor Alchemilia 03:00-11 I mean that guy's loaded, he can pay for a whole fucking wall. 03:00-31 It seems both FelineIva and Aiihuan are messaging me now. 03:00-38 Love triangle. 03:00-40 Gabriel Alchemilia could create a wall to keep the demons out, though why would he? 03:00-50 lol. 03:01-08 Anyway, Freezy, tell me more about this cult of yours. 03:01-09 tkf has so many girlfriends 03:01-10 The demons, at least those from Eden, are genetically superior 03:01-27 the Cult of the One True Canon believes only the TDL novel's first chapter is canon 03:01-32 And absolutely nothing else 03:01-36 Can you all stop saying any female I mention is my "girlfriend"? It makes things awkward and odd. 03:01-43 Agreed 03:01-47 OK. Sorry. 03:02-10 But I only said it about Aii until then (unless I'm wrong and didn't remember it). 03:02-44 Now, now, I suppose y'all are part of the Cult of the One True Canon? 03:02-47 Then let's make a canon second chapter. 03:02-49 Aii is fine. 03:02-49 But FL99 said Akumi was my "girlfriend" and you said it was a love triangle with Iva and Hart was like "Tkf has so many girlfriends". 03:02-52 Sure, DTF. 03:02-58 I don't ever recall Korra ever having multiple girlfriends. And I don't ever recall him saying that either. 03:03-01 We can call it the new testiment. 03:03-19 >until then 03:03-19 I meant until what I just said. 03:03-49 The CotOTC, or simply COTC, follows a scripture known as "The Demon's Light {Novel}" 03:03-57 Also known as the Canon Testament 03:03-57 And that's probably the only time I will make that joke. 03:04-18 Then we must add Fanon: to all the other article pages' titles. 03:04-45 They are false, non canon material, but the pretenders in charge won't listen to me 03:04-55 I am one of the pretenders. 03:05-07 I am the military officer there. I can stage a coup 03:05-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:06-34 There's a fog upon LA 03:08-21 Now, what's this about stealing? 03:09-02 RP& 03:09-03 What DM? 03:09-06 RP* 03:09-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:09-22 AA was freed. 03:09-32 Army Ants was freed. 03:09-59 See Discord for the best edit ever. 03:10-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:10-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:10-40 Ardent Antibigbaddie was freed 03:11-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:11-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:11-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:11-56 @Mess: Everyone freed thanks to illegal thieves. 03:12-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:12-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:12-46 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:12-58 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:13-11 Soon will be the break of day 03:13-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:13-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:14-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:14-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:15-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:15-41 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:16-54 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:17-11 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:17-51 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:18-02 Every chat is dead 03:18-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:18-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:18-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:19-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:19-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:19-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:19-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:19-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:20-33 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:21-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:21-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:22-11 Who's next in the RP? 03:22-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:22-14 I already had my turn? 03:22-36 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 03:22-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:22-51 *. 03:25-33 Someone go next. 03:25-39 How far through is Episode 5? 03:25-46 IDEK. 03:27-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:27-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:27-31 My thread has the largest number of replies (481). 03:27-48 We could estimate based on how many replies are in the thread compared to the other episodes. Yes I'm aware that episodes on this wiki do not have a fixed number of replies. 03:27-48 Dippy has only uploaded 12 YTP since July 2016. 03:27-58 Original non-canon has 600+, Dippy. 03:28-25 It was known from the beginning, Ep 5 will be pretty long and cover various things. 03:28-26 I uploaded 12 since then? I'm fairly certain I uploaded only about 5 or 6. 03:28-40 Then who is next? 03:28-43 I already went. 03:28-47 Also, Jorra, Discord. 03:29-00 https://youtubepoop.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls?diff=prev&oldid=202809 03:29-12 I forgot to update that. :P 03:29-13 72 - 60 = 12 03:32-15 60 was in Dec. 2014. 03:32-25 I just didn't update ti. 03:32-26 *it 03:32-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:32-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:32-36 Now, someone go on the RP. 03:34-13 Or the RP is dead by Sep. 18. 03:34-24 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:34-28 Hi. 03:34-30 Hi 03:34-55 Hi. 03:34-59 Look in SC, Dippy. 03:35-46 brb. 03:35-48 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:36-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:36-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:36-43 I still have not figured out how we get 1K-2K weekly views. 03:37-27 Well looks like my edit on ytp wiki was useful 03:38-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:38-48 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/399254687536119808/489278155073257473/unknown.png 03:40-05 User:TheKorraFanatic yay 03:40-54 https://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mendes2/Automated_Edit_Leaderboard 03:40-56 Interestin' 03:41-06 What about it? 03:41-17 @ Korra. 03:41-42 Do you think it could be counting multiple people twice? 03:41-45 I mean 03:41-49 Counting the same person twice? 03:42-40 yea 03:43-02 I rememba when _____ wiki got 1k views in the first week 03:43-26 Idk, Q. 03:44-27 Now I'm heading out 03:44-49 Please don't you be very long 03:44-49 For I may be asleep 03:44-59 \o 03:45-04 Farewell, Qstlijku. 03:45-22 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:52-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:52-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:59-16 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:59-23 So I’m on chat via phone. 03:59-37 Good. 03:59-51 They made chat more mobile friendly I see. 04:00-34 Interesting. 04:00-37 Now tell me. How’s the RP? 04:00-38 Tell me, how? 04:01-13 There has been no new reply? 04:02-22 Tell me? 04:02-52 I’ll be on Discord. Using Safari on mobile takes up data. 04:03-11 Sure. 04:03-22 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:08-40 Tkf, 04:09-05 I believe the canon RP needs to be taken a step forward; do you? 04:30-11 Yes. 04:30-20 In terms of activity. 04:40-37 True 04:42-55 omg 04:42-59 i hate this computer 04:43-25 Im using my old Windows XP its a really old dell laptop 04:43-32 everytime i ping someone on discord 04:43-35 it refreshes 04:44-18 Rip. 04:47-02 Good 04:50-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:50-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:58-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:59-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:59-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:07-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:08-18 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 05:08-23 Hi. 05:08-24 Back. 05:09-05 Bye again. 05:09-13 Just came back to tell Aii something and this tab is pinned. 05:09-15 Bye. 05:09-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:17-55 So tkf actually stay up late but leave tdl early? 05:18-02 Lets get em